Fanfiction bleach style
by Kira-3-5-9
Summary: What if our favorite bleach characters found the stories we type. Well your question shall be answered if you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach or the characters in it **

What would happen if the bleach characters found the fanfictions we typed.

Ichigo was as bored as hell. All he had was his family, Rukia, and Kon. That wasn't much. He sat on his bed looking threw a whole bunch of websites recommended by google. He came acroos one that had over a million hits. He clicked on it straight away. It was called fanfiction. He clicked threw a lot of stories until he found one that said his name. "What the hell am I doing on here?" He questioned. The title of the story was **One Love **(completely made up so don't go looking for it on here). His and Yoruichi's names were at the top. "This is weird!" He exclaimed. He read threw the first few pages. It talked about them getting closer and how he was just relizing how her golden eyes glinted or her amazing smile. He had to admit he thought it was kinda of flattering people wrote stories about them but he and Yoruichi were just friends. Once he got to page 7 though, things got a little hairy. It said a lemon was coming. 'what does that mean' he thought curiously. Oh! poor Ichi was about to find out. He read on to curious to stop. "Hey Ichigo what are you reading?" A certain dark haired midget asked. She made her way to our favorite strawberry. Ichigo shrugged "This website has stories about us. Apparently we all have fans." Rukia gasped and read the story Ichigo was reading. Lets say about seven minutes later Ichigo shouted, Rukia jumped so high she hit her head on the wall, and then Ichigo fainted from blood loos. You guessed it... The lemon kicked in. Twenty minutes later Ichigo jumped up screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!! Stop the lemons!! Stop the lemons!!" That said Rukia and Ichigo filed a warning to all they know. Prepare yourself bleach world.

**I know it is short but my next one will be way longer.**

**Who do you want my next victem to be. Please reveiw! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own bleach or any of the characters**

what if the bleach characters found the stories we type about them

Grimmjow busted open Ulquiorra's door. "HEY! Emo boy! Howzit goin?" The blue haired espada shouted. Knowing Ulquiorra he didn't even make eye contact. Grimmjow strutted over to Ulquiorra and looked over his shoulder. He was on his labtop (Okay I know espada don't have labtops but for the stories sake lets pretend) typing a report. "NAA! Your always working! GImme!" and Grimmjow swiped the computer out of emo boy's hand. Ulquiorra flinched. Grimmjow threw himself on the bed and looked threw websites. "I would appreciate it if you gave me my computer back" Ulquiorra mumbled. "OOWW! Looky here. A website made for fans. Lets look." Ulquiorra knew it was futile. The blue haired espada clicked threw stories. "HEY look it is a story about you and Halibel. It says _lemon_... What the hell is a fuckin lemon got to do with you guys?" Ulquiorra lookes with interested eyes. 'I wonder what kind of trash this is' he thought. Grimmjow read the story inis head. "MUAAAAHHHHH!!! HAHAHA!!" Grimmjow screeched. Ulquiorra grabbed the computer and read down the story wondering what was so funny it had Grimmjow on the floor practically crying. Wrong move my emo friend. Yes in this story he and Halibel were doing _it_. He barely even talks to the number 2(or 3 I forgot) espada. How could they have any relationship besides fellow comrads. He quickly clicked off the story accidently clicking on another. "You done with your laughing fit?" Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow hopped back up. "haha. Let me see what ya clicked on." Grimmjow once again snatched the computer and started to reading. He dropped the computer and started to laugh once again but harder. Ulquiorra read and stopped in disgust. Him and...Gin. Together. Never in anyones lifetime. "What the fuck are these people typing!!" Grimmjow squeked in pure joy. "You are immature you know." Grimmjow didn't care. This stuff was fuckin funny. Grimmjow wanted to see more. He took the computer one last time and clicked on another story about our poor emo friend. That was a mistake Grimmjow. As soon as he started to reading he grew a little read in the face. "What" Ulquiorra asked. "Oh... nothing. I mean you... and me... it is probably just a typo." Not exactly Grimmjow. He read and with Ulqiorra reading over his shoulder. "WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIT!!" Grimmjow exploded. He barfed all over the nice white carpet. He wasn't the only one. "Ulquiorra may be emo but he still has gag reflexes. He barfed along with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra shouted "I would never do that with...Grimmjow!!!" Grimmjow kept on barfing then shouted as well "I would NEVER fuck Ulquiorra!!" 'These people will get gell to pay' Ulquiorra thought evily, but more barf was on the way. GRAPHIC IMAGES!

**Oh yes I really enjoyed typing that one!**

**Okay who should my next victem be? Please review**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not won bleach or the characters**

**Okay first I want to thankyou to all who reviewd! You guys rock!!!**

Renji Abarai sat at his captains desk. "What the hell is taking him so long! All he had to do was deliver something to Rukia!!" He sighed "Man. I wish there was something to do." Then it hit him like... Ichigo breaking Zabimaru (I know bad analogy). Captain Kuchiki's computer was right in front of him. His captain wouldn't mind. Renji quickly powered the computer up. CLICK! "Alright lets see what we can do on this baby" He chuckled. He then remembered Rukia saying Ichigo almost died reading something on this website called... funfiction....finfiction...no no it was.... FANFICTION!! He rapidly typed in the website. 'Lets see what dirt they have on me' He laughed in his mind. He clicked on a story and started to scroll down. He got extremely bored. "This is just crap! I would never live in strawberry's house on my own accord!" He got to page seven and started to read outloud. "And so Renji loved the fact that he and Ichigo were becoming like best friends" He recited "So on a late friday night Renji decided he wanted more. He quickly got prepared and once his strawberry...entered he grabbed him..." Now renji was completely lost. He kept on reading and said "Ichigo gasped and looked at his apprehender. "renji!!" Ichigo shouted, but he got over the surprise and smiled... "What are you doing?" Renji then took Ichigo's...(gulp) shoulders and... (gulp) kissed the strawberry...EVER SO PASSIONATLY!!" Renji was disgraced and disgusted. Now Renji here is a very stubborn guy and he wouldn't let this fuckin story get the better of him. He kept on reading. Once Renji read one of the last sentences he read it over and over again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, then he yelled it out to make sure and screeched "THEN RENJI PUT HIS DICK INSIDE ICHIGO AND STARTED TO MAKE LOVE TO HIS STRAWBERRY!!!!!!" Renji threw up all over the paper work and his captains tea cup. The office door busted opened and Byakuya walked in. He looked at the mess and tooka deep breath. Someone was going to die...but later, because first he had to get to the bottom of this. "Renji what is this about...dicks you said?" Renji blushed a deep crimson red. 'fuck you fanfiction' Renji thought bitterly. Renji was about to say something but then he remembered what that one sentence said and got graphic images...he passed out. "What a brave LT." Byakuya said sarcastically. Byakuya walked around the mess and looked at his computer screen. He read the whole page and by the time he was finished Byakuya was chuckling abit (I know ooc).That would teach Renji his lesson about getting on other people's computers withought asking. He looked at the website. Fanfiction. He remembered that Rukia said Ichigo almost died because of this site. He wanted to know how. 'a quick look wont hurt' he thought. Byakuya clicked out of the RenjixIchigo pairing and clicked on another story. He started to read once he was finished his face was stupified. Him and...Hanatoro (sp?). "That wasn't so bad" He explained. He clicked on another story. "Prepare for a Byakuya lemon" He said in his monotone. He started to read angain and came across this so called 'lemon'. Pne he was threw he took the waste bucket and let it all out. Disgusting... him, Ichigo, Renji, and... Zaraki all doing _it_ to each other... at the same time. "Who would wright such lies" He hissed as he puked again.

**What did you think! Who should my next victim be! Please review!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own bleach or the characters in it**

**This one goes out to all those who reviewed! Again I say you guys rock!!**

Squad 3 was quiet on this particalar friday. There have been rumors that this websites has been causing damage. First some of the ryoka, then people say some of the espada suffered, and now the squad 6 captain and LT.. It was pretty scary, but of course someone had to use this to there advantages. Those someones are a couple of the non-seats in squad 3.

* * *

"Hey Nikko!!" One of those non-seats I told you about earlier shouted. This so called Nikko looked over to his best buddy. Nikko had long black hair, black eyes, and he wore black eye shadow. "Yeah Donny!" Nikko shouted back. Donny had dark grey hair, blue eyes, and he had a green tongue (Yes that is abnormal but i like it). Donny sprinted to his friend. "have you heard about this so called Fanfiction 'virus'?" Nikko nodded. That was what everyone was talking about. "Yeah heard they are nasty" Nikko stated simply. Donny then smiled very sinersterley and motioned his friend to follow. And so a plan was hatched.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Kira Izuru jumped and ran to the door. "Oh! hello Nikko and...um... Danny" he greeted sheepishly. "Its Donny" Donny corrected. "OHH! Forgive me! Forgive me!" Kira screeched. The two other man secretely snickered. This would be to easy the two thought. "OH It is fine LT. Izuru" Donny reassured. Then they set their plan into action. Nikko then said "Well we just came down to say you got orders from Captain Comander Yamamoto." Kira jumped a bit at the mention of his name. Then Donny explained further "Yes he said to check something called...fanfiction." Kira squeked at the mention of the website's name. Kira noddded not needing further explaination. He waved the two officers a good by. Once they were got the emo blondy walked carefully to his computer. He had to do this, to prove to everyone he was ment to be LT. He took a large breath and walked over to the computer. He typed the website's name. "you can do this Kira" He told himself. He was on the verge of crying but he hung on there. He went to his name and so he was there. "So this is...Fanfiction (shudder)." "Okay you can do this. Prove to everyone you can handle it!" He said to himself once again. He then clicked on the first story he saw. It wasn't as bad as he thought. It was about him and his adventures with all his friends. Although he wouldn't do most of those things he auctially enjoyed the story. Then just like everyone else a love interest popped up. "Ichi...Ichi...Maru....Cap...captain....Ichimaru!" He gasped. In this story his captain came back to him, claiming he had to be with him , that they had to be with eachother. He was crying. Yes Kira was crying hoping something would happen like that in real life. He then got to this one part, shouted something no one but him would understand, threw the computer to the wall, and started to sobb uncontolebly. He wanted his captain to make love to him in real life. He started to sob even louder. Nikko and Donny busted the door open to get a picture, but were shocked to see that Izuru was gone. He jumped out the window shouting his Ex captains name and cursing himself for not having a love life. Oh yes this is the amazing LT. of squad 3.

**Alright I admit not my best work but I need reveiws to help out and give me ideas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW-oh and who should be next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is finished! Sorry but i have writers block and no one is reviewing. For those who did read and review thank you. OH!!! Don't forget to check out any new stories i wright. I promise they will be better and longer!**

**Farewell!**

**HALIBEL AND KIRA RULE!!!!**

**I am sorry i just felt like typing that.**


End file.
